Softer Than Lace, Tougher Than Leather
by The Angry American
Summary: Monty Monogram and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz have dated over a year, and now they celebrate their first anniversary of being a couple. However, Vanessa finds one interesting way to celebrate, and to be honest, it's quite the surprise Monty didn't expect... Rated M for adult content, so use extra caution while reading. Will feature kink and bondage.
1. Chapter 1

**"Softer Than Lace, Tougher Than Leather"**

**Rated M for language and you-know-what  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm not gonna say anything, but I absolutely do not own Phineas and Ferb, nor it's characters. Oh, and a little author's note... both Monty and Vanessa are of legal-age, just to let you know.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The sounds of morning commute.

The smell of bacon sizzling inside OWCA.

The sound of orange juice being poured inside a glass.

And all through the room came an 18 year old heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth on a Saturday morning. He looked very handsome and well-built for his age, fighting alongside the organization's top agents. He put on his usual gray hoodie alongside his tight gray jeans and shoes. After being fully clothed, he looked at his phone to check out any messages he missed while sleeping.

With a smile, he saw a text message from his beautiful tough-as-nails girlfriend:

_"Hey hunk, you ready for our anniversary?'_

The unknown being texted right back.

_'You know it. I'll come by later on my jetpack, and we'll see what we can do.'_

With another smile, his girlfriend texted back.

_'Sounds good. C U soon. Bye!'_

The man then chuckled, putting his phone in his pocket.

This young, yet handsome fellow was the son of Francis Monogram. He went by the name of Monty Monogram. He had such a grin on his face, since he and his girlfriend Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, the daughter of his father's hated enemy known as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, have their first anniversary of being a couple for a whole year. Hard to imagine it's been 365 days that Monty and Vanessa had been together without their fathers knowing.

He entered the kitchen with a grin still on his face. His father instantly noticed it from the dinner table while eating his bacon, egg and cheese omelet.

"Well well well, Monty... looks like you're in a bright mood." Major Monogram said with a smile, "Anything going on with you?"

"Nothing much, dad. I'm just here to greet ya on this fine morning. Nothing much left to talk about." Monty responded.

While he began to grab a glass of orange juice, Major Monogram had something on his mind.

"That's good to know, son. I hope you don't mind son, but you wanna do something with your old man today?" Monogram pleaded, "I feel like we haven't had father-son bonding in a while since I'm always hiring Agent P to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plans. But since Dr. Doof doesn't have anything evil planned today, I figure we can go out to lunch and go-karting like the good old times."

However, Monty blushed embarrassingly hearing this. There was no way he could juggle having to celebrate his anniversary with Vanessa and spend quality time with his father. Doing both would feel disasterous, considering that if Major Monogram caught his son with his sworn enemy's daughter, then it would be over in a snap. And Monty didn't want that to begin with.

"Wow, dad... I really love to do that with you..." Monty said, sighing with disappointment, "But I sorta have other plans. I have to hit the exercise gym, and then go shopping for clothes, and then play basketball with the guys. I'm a bit busy to say the least."

"Wow... you must be a busy guy..." Monogram sadly sighed, "Okay, I guess you do what's best then..."

As much as he hated seeing his father disappointed, Monty felt bad. So in response, he came up with a last-minute idea.

"I'll tell ya what, dad." Monty said, telling his idea to his own father, "Why don't we catch the 8:00 movie tonight? I'll let you buy any snacks you want. I have enough money for tickets to see that awesome action movie you wanna go see."

Hearing this from his own son, Major Monogram felt a single ounce of happiness.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that Monty?" Monogram smiled, "What should I wear to the movies? Maybe I should wear my "World's Sexiest Dad" t-shirt. I know how you young hipsters love to wear shirts that have words on them that express sexual humor."

"Yeah... I can't wait for that, dad..." Monty cringed a bit on that thought, "I gotta get going now."

"Make sure you don't go out too late, son. I gotta look my best!" Monogram said, waving goodbye to his son.

After Monty left out the door, Major Monogram didn't notice his 'paid' intern/friend Carl trying to take in a bite of the senior's omelet. But he knew it because he heard the sound of the fork digging inside the eggs.

"Get away from my Western Omelet, Carl!" Major Monogram shouted.

"But I'm really hungry, sir!" Carl whined, "It's not my fault I look like a single strand of string! Besides, you weren't having any!"

"I like my omelet cold, thank you very much!" Monogram shouted back, taking his plate away from Carl.

"Why?" Carl shrugged.

"When I eat food that's too hot, it gives me gas, that's why!" Monogram blared out.

* * *

On the outside, Monty was riding along in his jetpack like so. It's so awesome how this baby always came in handy whenever he wanted to take long trips out of town. Mainly if it's only by himself or with Vanessa.

While he was flying, Monty grabbed his phone tightly with one hand and started texting in the air.

_'Bad news, Vanessa. I'll have to cut our anniversary short. I promised my dad I'd take him to the movies tonight.'_

A few seconds later, Vanessa texted back. She must be one hell of a fast texter.

_'It's okay. I got a little surprise for you waiting. Come quickly.'_

"A surprise, huh?" Monty said, reading the message with his own eyes. In response, he texted back.

_'Sounds interesting. C-Ya.'_

Monty put his phone in his left pocket, almost nearly dropping it in the process. He hated to see what his phone would look like crumpled up in rubble. If it was broken, Monty wouldn't find a way to reach out to Vanessa without his father having to know.

His eyes reached far away to see the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. He knew that Vanessa was inside there, trapped like the princess that she was. And to no surprise, Monty was always the knight in shining armor. Luckily for him, there were no dragons to stop him, considering the age in which humanity was living in now.

He finally got to the window where he recognized red lighting coming from his room. It's was either Vanessa trying to use her bedroom as a darkroom for photography, or perhaps she lit a red lightbulb. Either way, Monty wanted to find out from his standpoint.

Floating up in the air, he took a knock on the window. From there, he could hear Vanessa's voice from inside.

"Come in! The window's open!"

Hearing her command, Monty managed to open the window all the way and slide through like a slick lizard. After he got inside, he took off his jetpack and set it on the carpet floor. He dusted himself off...

...

...

...only to realize that Vanessa was not in her room. This couldn't be a trick. Monty swore he heard Vanessa's voice, and yet she wasn't in the room. Monty on the other hand, was disappointed and unimpressed.

"Great... who knew one little text message from my girlfriend could let me down. Some crappy surprise this turned out to be..." Monty sighed.

As much as he wanted to leave for having Vanessa prank him like that, he felt a buzz through his pocket, indicating that he got a text message. Still feeling irritated, Monty looked at his phone and read that single message in his own two eyes:

_'Hey handsome... turn around.'_

Feeling another sigh in his face, Monty turned right around...

...and saw a mysterious female with a whip in her hand and was studded in red crimson boots. She was hidden due to the fact she hid in the shadows all this time. Despite this, Monty's eyes saw a good look at the shadow, even recognizing the figure as she emerged.

When she did however, Monty was shocked as he ever could be.

"Vanessa? Is that really you...?"

* * *

**Can anybody tell me what Vanessa is? If you guessed right, then you'll get an extra prize! I'm not telling you what the answer is though. You'll just have to find out until the next chapter of my story. BTW, it's a two-shot, just so you're not confused.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Softer Than Lace, Tougher Than Leather"**

**Rated M for language and you-know-what  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm not gonna say anything, but I absolutely do not own Phineas and Ferb, nor it's characters. Oh, and a little author's note... both Monty and Vanessa are of legal-age, just to let you know.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Speechless. It's what Monty felt from all of this.

Just plain speechless. And amazed if you put it that way. Of all things that Monty Monogram had seen in the 18 years he existed in his earth...

...he never thought for once that he'd saw Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as a hot, sexy dominatrix! Monty could feel his eyes inflate like a frickin' air bag. She was dressed in a hot red bustier mixed with black boots, a tight red halter top, sexy red panty hose, and those red crimson boots. Monty couldn't imagine what he wanted to say at a sight like this.

"Vanessa..." Monty said, losing touch in his voice, "You look... y-you look..."

"Hot?" Vanessa smirked, "Yeah, you may say that. You may see me in this outfit and think that I'm just some leather-wearing slut who loves to have a good time, but that's not me. I am no slut, Monty. But I know what you can call me..."

"W-what's that?" Monty stuttered a bit.

Enjoying his sexualized confusion, Vanessa lowered the whip right under his chin and around his blushing cheeks as if she was caressing them.

"You can call me 'Mistress Vanessa'." Vanessa smiled evilly at him, "And you're going to be my slave for the remainder of the day. Which means no interruptions from my father and from Perry. I'm gonna have fun with you, Monty..."

"I don't really know about this, Vanessa..." Monty replied, thinking second thoughts, "Are you sure you're heading off on our relationship a little too fast?"

"Oh, don't worry, my slave... I'll make sure everything goes off nice and easy..." Vanessa seductively told him.

And then, suddenly. Vanessa grabbed a metal remote control from her dresser and pressed the red button.

When she pressed it, a pair of robotic hands that came out of nowhere grabbed Monty's arms and legs one at a time. It was almost like if a slave havd been trapped in some kind of sick S&M game. Only this time, Monty was playing Vanessa's game... full of torture.

"What the-" Monty said, struggling to get out of those pesky robotic hands, "Vanessa? I'm a bit stuck here..."

"Awwww, why the sad face, big boy? We haven't started playing yet..." Vanessa smiled playfully, "In fact, we're just getting started..."

For fun, Vanessa took her whip and started to drag down Monty's abdomen and around the strengthening bulge in his pants right now. She licked her lips seductively, imagining what Monty would look like without his clothes.

"Mmmmmm... I wonder what you'd look like without all of your clothes..." Vanessa said as her voice purred.

With the press of the red buzzer again, two more pairs of machine hands came in. And with the strength of 2,000 men, they stripped Monty of their upper body, tearing the fabric off instantly.

After the dust settled, Vanessa got a good look at Monty's physique. He looked damn fit and muscular for someone who was 18 years old. He had that kind of body that would make him look like a male stripper. To put it simply by the licking of her lips, Monty looked damn sexy.

"Wow... you look definitely hot." Vanessa purred yet again.

"Yeah, I sorta work out a lot..." Monty chuckled nervously. Mainly because he was still bothered by all of this bondage stuff.

Meanwhile, Vanessa seemed to take a good look at his strengthening bulge yet again. This only made her lick her lips more seductively then often imagined.

"Well well well, let's see what Monty Monogram's got hiding, shall we?" Vanessa smirked.

She pressed the remote control button again, and out came another pair of robotic hands. This time, it came from Vanessa's closet. Like flinging snakes catching their prey, the robotic hands flung onto Monty's buttocks, ripping and stripping the grey fabric off of his body instantly.

Vanessa's eyes bulged out of surprise at what she saw:

The sight of Monty's bulge standing out hard, stiff, and firmly erect. This brought a deserving smile straight to Vanessa's face. All 9 inches of throbbing, pulsating manmeat that Vanessa can take in and out of her in a moment's flash.

"I never knew how big you were..." Vanessa said out of complete lust.

"Thanks, Vanessa..." Monty blushed yet again.

But his blush went away when Vanessa whipped him right in the abdomen area! Monty screamed a bit in pain, but it didn't hurt as much. Luckily, he managed to squeeze and hiss just to ease the pain surrounding him.

"Uh uh uh, little slave..." Vanessa smiled evilly again, "What do you call me?"

Still stinging because of the whip shot to the ribs, Monty managed to utter the words out.

"Mi-Mistress Vanessa..." Monty stuttered.

"Good boy." The dominatrix said in sick delight, "Now stand still and let mama ease your pain..."

Replying to her words, Monty decided to remain calm and close his eyes, bracing for what was about to come his way painfully. And yet Vanessa decided to take it nice and easy on him.

He approached him with a strut, and stopped to admire his all-glorious manhood. It felt long. It felt desperate for pleasure. It was longing to go inside her mouth and feel the full spicy flavor. Luckily, Vanessa wanted to feel every bit of him from head to toe.

Holding on to his massive rod, Vanessa decided to give it an extra stroke, just to make him squeal in pleasure. She took it nice and slow, beating him off at a normal pace. Monty let out a very brief moan of pleasure, feeling her warm magic touch around his pulsating dick. Yet his rod wanted to become a magnet for Vanessa's pretty little mouth.

"Ohhhhhh, damn it..." Monty moaned silently.

After she had enough of stroking him, Vanessa charged right at him, forcing that hard rod around her mouth. The feeling, the taste, and the texture was magical at best. She felt that enduring taste of peach come across her lips, which was very surprising since Monty had always washed his body twice a day with fruit-scented body wash. The flavor attracted Vanessa like a drug. Her mouth kept going in and out of his impressive manmeat, just so she could feel the fruity aftertaste again.

"Good god..." Monty moaned yet again.

He bit his tongue due to the tickling pressure of Vanessa's tongue. Wrapping all around his erecting muscle like a slippery snake. Vanessa lent out a fascinating moan when she deepthroated him deeply. She choked on it a little bit, but she wanted to be worth the pain. It was almost like stuffing a huge polish sausage in her mouth, except it was much more firmer and much more stronger.

After tasting him a bit, Vanessa separated from him. She then wiped her mouth off with that tight glove of hers, all because of the blowing that she did.

"Mmmmm... who knew you tasted real good...?" Vanessa smirked yet again.

"Yeah, that's a surprise..." Monty blushed.

Mistress Vanessa than took her whip and started to check out Monty's firm backside. Being a muscular guy of 18, Monty definitely had the firmest glutes she had ever seen. The kind of glutes that puts male supermodels and male strippers to shame. With sick sexual thoughts lurking through Vanessa's mind, she knew what she wanted to do to that fine ass of his.

"A hot body mixed with a cute butt? Now that I like..." Vanessa said, impressed by the sheer size of his rear.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Monty responded with a stutter.

"Don't worry, my slave..." Vanessa smirked deviously, "This won't hurt a bit."

A much more sicker smile appeared on the face of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. She raised her whip up high...

...and smacked Monty Monogram right in the ass. Luckily for him, he didn't seem to scream at all. All he did was yelp.

"WHOA!" Monty yelped, "Geez, Vanessa... that hurt!"

Feeling quite the hesistation from him, Vanessa feigned a state of concern.

"Awwww, Monty... did I go too hard on you?" Vanessa sweetly said, "Let mama do something to cheer you up..."

In the process, Vanessa went right to his dresser and dug out something so forbidden, Monty couldn't believe his own eyes when he saw it. After seconds of searching, Vanessa pulled out a little red ball with a strap attached to it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Monty raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is what you think it is." Vanessa spoke back, "Now, I want you to be a good little slave and wear this around your mouth. That way, it helps ease the pain instantly."

Gently and nicely, Vanessa wrapped the ball around Monty's mouth stuffing it perfectly. She fit it there so tight, that Monty can only muffle and not do a thing about it. With the position that he was in, Monty looked like a tasty Thanksgiving day turkey. And he was a real hot one at that!

But before Vanessa would get down to business, she whispered to his face in a mesmerizing tone.

"Oh, and just so you know, the safety word is 'fluffernuffer'."

With another smile purging through her lips, Vanessa raised her whip as high as she can...

...and lashed Monty in the ass again. It didn't hurt as Monty thought it would, but it would still leave one hell of a red mark. It actually felt a bit ticklish as a matter of fact. After all, Vanessa was going for nice and easy, which didn't seem like that at all.

That wasn't enough. Two whippings wasn't enough for Vanessa. Maybe more whippings to Monty would make Vanessa aroused.

She emitted the same vicious sexual energy from her face and raised her whip higher again. With another swing...

...Vanessa whipped Monty for the dear-god third time! It was so painful, Monty was forming tears of pain from her face.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Monty muffled with a scream.

Monty swore he could feel his tight buns bleed with blisters. Vanessa can hardly care less about that. From the look of her satisfied face, Monty needed to be teached a lesson. It was almost like if she was the teacher and Monty was a student. Except that this wasn't a classroom. This was a dungeon.

Hearing Monty scream, Vanessa stopped for a bit.

"What's that, Monty?" Vanessa replied, lending a hand to her ear, "You wanna stop? Or you want more?"

She couldn't hear Monty his answer because of the little red ball stuck in his mouth. He was getting so satisfied and roughed up that his erection strengthened, making it blood red.

"I guess you want more, huh?" Mistress Vanessa responded, "Well, if you say so. Of course, you can always say 'fluffernuffer' and I'll stop. It's that simple."

The energy and power was surging straight through Vanessa's whip. She raised the whip high for a fourth time...

...and struck Monty in the ass again! But this was no different.

She decided to whip him repeatedly until he was about to leak everywhere. The pain Monty was feeling was almost like getting caught in a bear trap and losing a leg. Vanessa was making his ass look bloodier than ever. Luckily for the second generation Monogram, the blood wasn't dripping.

However, one last crack of the whip forced Monty to blow all out like a squirt pistol.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Monty muffled ferociously.

That one muffling scream forced Monty to ejaculate his seed all around a good foot or two. Vanessa was quite amazed how long Monty's silky web was from a distance. It was nearly two feet wide in diameter. It was a bit messy, but Vanessa could always clean it up later. Despite muffling with a little red-ball, Monty managed to say the safety word.

"Fluffa-nuffa!" He muffled.

Vanessa knew the pain was already too much for Monty to handle himself. It was very interesting that he thought through the pain and all, even though the damage looked severe as it was in a minor standpoint. Vanessa went up to Monty's lashed-out body and removed the red ball from his mouth.

"Finally had enough, slave...?" Vanessa asked in a pleasing mood.

"Yeah..." Monty panted, "Can you let go of me now...?"

"Uh-uh..." Vanessa teasingly said, "What do you call me, slave?"

"Can you let go of me now, Mistress Vanessa...?" Monty replied nicely.

"Gladly."

With a reassuring smile, Vanessa pushed the little remote control button firmly as the robot hands that were holding Monty's arms and legs finally let him go. Monty panted for his life, looking a little dazed from all the intense pain and screaming.

He kept on staring Vanessa's red boots for a good minute or two before looking up at her. So far, Vanessa looked very dominative. Not bad for a sexy dominatrix.

"Vanessa? Can we stop now?" Monty pleaded on his knees, "I really need a break from this..."

"Why take a break, Monty...?" she paused in effect, "That was only the warm-up, my hot sexy slave. I'm only getting started, Monty..."

"Oh, boy..." Monty spoke to himself.

What on earth was Vanessa planning to do to him next? Whatever Monty thought at this moment...

...he hoped it would be less painful than this.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking, is this is the end of the story? You guessed wrong, my pal.  
**

**I'm going all out and making this a short story. Just what will Vanessa do to her little pet next? You'll just have to find out until next chap. Until then, ciao. (;D)**


End file.
